


Someone Like You

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione needs a little time away from everyone,but fate has other plans for her.She stumbles upon someone she thought long gone.My entry for the Interhouse Fest 2011 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Interhouse Fest 2011 on LiveJournal.This story was inspired by a Dramione video by FireflySunrise I saw at YouTube. She did a great job, it's one of the best videos I have seen so far. The songs I used in the fic are "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon (Laura Jansen cover) and "She" by Elvis Costello. A big thank you to my wonderful and amazing beta Sue. My prompt for the fest was a Veela!Draco & Mate!Hermione.
> 
> Warnings:Explicit consensual oral sex and sexual intercourse, mention of torture. Non HBP Compliant.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. This fan fiction was written entirely for fun not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody Someone like you…** _

_**-Kings of Leon** _

Hermione was really tired of all this. The war, Voldemort, the running and all the responsibilities she had. She was way too young for this. That's the reason she decided she wanted a break and the good part was that Harry thought the same.

 

She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as her thoughts drifted back to Harry. He had finally caught a break too and was currently spending his time with the Weasley family. After a really successful attack by the Order at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort retreated to Russia along with all his Death Eaters for the time being. That gave them time so the Order could regroup its forces. So Hermione grabbed the chance to be alone for a little while with the condition that she would take the invisibility cloak and her DA coin with her so Harry could reach her at the times.

 

From what little Harry told her, the attack was a big fall for the so called "Dark Lord". Many of his side died in the battle, Draco Malfoy among them.

 

_Draco Malfoy._

_  
_

Now Hermione had always bad luck with her love life. First was Victor Krum, very good and kind soul but for him fame was above all. That was the reason he took part in the Triwizard Tournament, because it was an easy way to be famous forever. Then there was Cormac "Creepy" McLaggen, seriously that boy gave her shivers and not the good kind. The way he looked at her was just creepy and made her extremely uncomfortable. And let's not talk about the arrogance he sported. Of course she couldn't forget Ronald Weasley, he was a big chapter in her life. One year ago, if you had asked Hermione what she felt about Ron she would have answered  _love._  She loved him, she really did, but there was a problem. He was so full of himself! For him it was always food, brooms, Quidditch and how he forgot that essay that was due the next day. And of course Hermione had to be at his beck-and-call. She used Legilimency on him out of curiosity once. He had this ridiculous fantasy where they were married and she was his little housewife. That was her cue to break it off with him.

 

And all that brought her back to Draco.  _Draco,_ his name sounded so weird as it fell from her lips. She would never admit it but it hurt too much when Harry said he was dead. She always had a soft spot for the lost boy. He was always at the back of her mind and that was what made her go insane. She should hate the little git and instead she was sad and felt an unbearable pain. Like someone tried to rip her heart out of her chest. That was one of the reasons she needed to get away. She wanted to clear her head and maybe let herself mourn for someone that really wasn't hers.

 

Hermione walked down the snowy road and stopped in front of the Godric's Hollow Graveyard. She had wanted for years to come visit Harry's parents and tonight was oddly a perfect night for that. Making her way down the little path that was now covered in snow; she saw a tall lean figure standing in front of the grave she was going to visit too. She quickly cast a Silencio and pulled the invisibility cloak over her head. With her wand ready she made her way over to the figure. She pointed the wand at the person's neck.

 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said in a low whispering voice.

 

"Easy Granger! I'm not looking for trouble." Hermione took a few steps back. She knew that voice; it had haunted her for years, making her life difficult. Surely he couldn't be alive.

 

"Malfoy?" She asked, her voice trembling.

 

Draco turned slowly to face her. "What Granger? Did you see a ghost?" He smiled. Draco Malfoy was smiling at her? Something was really wrong in this world. "Would you mind getting that thing away from my throat?" He asked as he looked her in the eyes.

 

"Not until I'm sure you are Draco." The corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile at the sound of his given name. "What do you want to know Granger?" Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before she asked him again.

 

"Second year, Christmas Holidays. Where were you?" Draco raised a blond brow.

 

"I was stuck at school for two whole weeks with you." He answered confidently. Hermione took a deep breath and lowered her wand. She remembered those two weeks. They were the best holidays she'd ever spent. For fifteen days Malfoy was civil to her, they even went as far as talking about literature, her favorite subject. But of course all fairytales come to an end and this wasn't different, come the end of the holidays they went back to their respective places. She on her throne on the Gryffindor tower and him back to his cold dungeons.

 

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." She said in a deadpan voice.

 

"It's nice to see you too Granger." He muttered sarcastically. She moved to stand beside him and they stayed like that for a while. Both silent, lost in their own thoughts. "I didn't want that life anymore." He whispered like he was talking to himself. "I never wanted to be part of their world. They were torturing children for Merlin's sake! But I had to, it was my duty. So when I saw the chance to escape I took it."

 

Hermione knew exactly how he felt. It was weird but she could feel his sadness, sometimes it scared her that she could feel his pain. And what scared her more was that she didn't know what that bond they had was and how was created. A comfortable silence fell upon them again after what he said and neither one of them spoke for a few moments.

 

"So what-"

 

"How did you-"

 

Both started talking at the same time. "You first." Hermione motioned to him. Draco took a deep breath.

 

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you to be alone." She shook her head as a bitter laugh left her lips.

 

"I needed some time away. I wanted to think." Draco was now standing right in front of her. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she would look right in to his eyes.

 

"Come with me. I'll do my best to keep you safe." He saw clearly the doubt in her eyes . "Please come with me." Hermione felt torn. There was something weird that was pulling her to him. Something that scared her and made her want to follow him to the end of the world at the same time. He was so close to her that she could smell his faint peppermint toothpaste. She inhaled deeply one more time.

 

"Okay". She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her apparated them away.

**~Someone Like You~**

He apparated them to a small hideout cottage he had, just outside of a small wizarding village. It was made from stone and had a beautiful gray color. A little garden surrounded it. Hermione hadn't seen anything like this in her whole life; it was nothing like Malfoy Manor. Walking down the stone path at Draco's side they made their way to the front door. He produced a key from his pocket and opened the wooden door.

 

"My mom bought this home for me." Draco answered her unspoken question, sensing Hermione's curiosity. "No one knows about it except her." He assured her and that made her feel safer.

 

"After you." He opened the door and gestured for her to step inside the house. It was even more beautiful from the inside. The walls were covered with stone and in the corner of the room was a big fireplace with the Black Family crest engraved on it. The furniture was in light pastel colors. What made her go over the moon was the little library the cottage had. The bookshelves were full of books by muggle authors. She couldn't remember when the last time she'd read Shakespeare was. Making his way through the house he showed her the two bedrooms and the bathroom they would have to share.

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

It was now three days after they had arrived at the little cottage and Hermione found Draco's company quite enjoyable. They really had many things in common. One of them was reading. Draco had read almost as many books as she had and she finally had someone to talk to.

 

That afternoon they were both curled up on the big couch talking. Hermione wanted to know how he escaped. And Draco told her. He asked her to not interrupt him so he could explain everything. He started from the very beginning. He told her that Malfoys were always quite snobbish and stuck up but his father took it to another level.

 

From what he told her Lucius was not that cruel back when he was young, he just took the wrong path trying to protect his family. Somewhere along the road he lost himself in all the bullocks Voldemort fed him and with that, he lost his family too. Narcissa changed her behavior toward him; she became distant and focused all her energy on Draco. Even though everyone thought she was a cruel bitch, Narcissa devoted herself to Draco. For eleven years he was her everything. Then he left for Hogwarts and she was left alone in the big manor. He admitted that in the course of the six years he spent at school he missed his mother a lot. She meant everything to him too.

 

Hermione was surprised when he told her that his mother and Snape helped him to escape. She always thought that Snape cared only for himself. Apparently she was wrong. The old bat had a soft spot for the blonde man beside her. Draco promised her that someday he would tell her more about their former professor but now was not the moment.

 

In return Hermione told him about her life. The mischief she and the boys did and about her travels with her parents around the world. She even told him how scared she was about the war and that she may lose everything she loved. Draco understood how she felt. He could understand her better now that she opened up to him.

 

That night they both went to bed a little lighter. But unknown to Hermione something had changed that afternoon; something that would affect her whole life. Draco kept a secret from her. A secret she was not ready to know yet.

 

_Soon._ Draco she would be his and he could feel whole again. And when that happened he would make damn sure that Potter would defeat Voldemort.

 

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

Hermione woke up a little late. She missed the feeling the soft bed gave her. Deciding she really had to get up she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. An hour later she was dressed and in search of Draco. She knocked on his bedroom door but got no response. Opening the door a little she saw it was empty.

 

She decided it would be better to have a cup of tea and then she would go to find him. Making her way to the small kitchen Hermione caught movement in the backyard. Her hand on her wand ready to hex the stranger she looked more closely and saw it was only Draco clearing a little path from the snow that fell the night before. She stood there, cup of tea in hand, looking at him work around the yard. Was this young man really the boy she went to school with? Could someone change?  _She_ changed the last year, so it was possible for him too.

 

Draco bent down and grabbed something carefully in his hands. Hermione stood on her tiptoes trying to see what it was but to no avail. He brought his hands close to his face to inspect the thing he was holding and she caught sight of a little dead sparrow. He whispered something to it and she frowned wondering what he was doing. A moment later her question was answered. The little sparrow flew from his hands in to the cold winter sky.

 

A genuine smile spread across her face, along with a warm feeling in her heart. She made her way back to her bedroom and grabbed her cloak so she could join him.

 

Maybe he was up for a match of snowball fight.

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

That night Hermione woke up from a really scary dream. She dreamt of a world ruled by Voldemort. A world where Harry was dead and there was nothing except darkness. She dreamed of Draco too. She dreamed of him trying to save her and losing his life.

 

Yes the thought of Harry dead was painful but the thought of Draco dead was just unbearable. She shook her head lightly. This situation was so confusing. That bond she and Draco had formed the past few days scared her like nothing else.

 

She looked down on her wrist watch only to find that it was two past midnight. Hermione got up from her bed and made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea. Nothing could calm her better than a cup of tea. Looking out of the window she could see the clear sky. It always made her feel better looking at the stars. It was really weird but it made her feel like someone was protecting her. Her mom always believed in God, Hermione on the other hand was far too cynical to believe in something she couldn't see. But right now she needed to believe that someone was looking after her; it gave her hope in all the darkness she had to face.

 

A noise coming from the bathroom caught her attention and she drew her wand. She made her way through the small hallway, wand ready to attack anyone that broke in to the house. But what she found made her heart ache. Draco was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked so fragile and vulnerable. She put her wand back to her pocket and sat on the floor by his side.

 

A few minutes passed by with no one of saying anything. The only thing that could be heard was her breath and his quite sniffs. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him in a low whisper. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

"I'm sorry! I really am Granger." He said, his eyes lowered to the floor. "I was so rotten to all of you. I was a stuck up prat that couldn't see past his own nose and I'm really sorry. For all the times I called you Mudblood," Hermione made a grimace at the sound of that  _word._ She shook her head.

 

"We were kids Draco. I have forgiven you a long time ago." Hermione placed her hand under his jaw and lifted it so she could in his eyes. "Every one of us has messed up too. Mistakes are a part of being human. Appreciate them for what they are: precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way." She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

 

Draco felt tingles were her lips had touched his skin. She got up and extended her hand to him. "Come on, let's go to sleep." He took it and followed her down the hall to their rooms. Outside of their bedroom's doors, Hermione let go of his hand and turned to enter her room but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. As she turned around she came chest to chest with Draco. Their lips were only a breath away.

 

He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

"Thank you Granger." Was all he said and then he was gone, leaving a stunned Hermione alone in the small hallway.

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

Hermione was standing in front of the floor length mirror looking at herself. She wore a strapless knee length dress. Made from pure satin, it was emerald green and it clung in all the right places. Her hair was falling down her back like waves and she had very little make-up on. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to look beautiful for him tonight. After all, it was Christmas Eve. They had decided that it would be nice to celebrate and forget for a little while that they were in the middle of a war. She preferred to not wear any shoes; they would stay in the house after all.

 

Walking down the hallway towards the drawing room she saw him sitting by the window looking out to the dark sky full of shiny stars. Hermione couldn't deny that Draco was very handsome. He had a unique style. For most of his life he was cold but those few days they spent together he was far from that. He was polite and caring. She had never seen him like that.

 

"Are you going to sit there and watch me all night Granger?" His deep chuckle bounced on the walls of the small living room. "It's kind of creepy you know." He added. Hermione made her way from her spot under the doorway and took a seat in the armchair across his.

 

In front of them was a table made for two. A bottle of wine and two glasses were accompanying a platter that held one little turkey with mashed potatoes. It was a really lovely meal and a pleasant change from the stew she used to eat with Harry and Ron while on the run.

 

"When did you make all this?" She asked him amazed. Draco cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

 

"Don't be mad." He hesitated. "I asked one of my house elves to make it for us." She narrowed her eyes. "I paid him of course." He added quickly. If he had learned something the past seven years about her, it was to never piss off Hermione Granger.

 

A small smile played on her lips as they dug into their food. They fell in to a comfortable silence once again and for a few minutes nothing except their forks could be heard. After they ate Draco snapped his fingers, and the table was cleared in an instant. As they sat there together, she watched him as he looked out the window. The clean , dark sky full of shiny stars; her thoughts drifted back to the day he kissed her. It had been three days since the incident and they hadn't talked about it.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked him. He laughed lightly.

 

"Care to dance Granger?" He smiled at her.  _Why not?_ She thought. He got up and extended his hand to her and she took it without a thought. Sweet music filled the room as he wrapped his hands around her. They waltzed together to the tune of the song. Hermione knew the song; it was from a muggle movie. In fact it was one of her favorites and she knew the song by heart.

 

_She! May be the face I can't forget …The trace of pleasure or regret ….May be my treasure or the price I have to pay…_

_  
_

Draco was whispering the lyrics in her ear as he hugged her closer to his body.

 

_She! May be the beauty or the beast …May be the famine or the feast ….May turn each day into a heaven or a hell …She may be the mirror of my dreams …._

_  
_

Hermione let herself go. She enjoyed his hands around her as the music played in the background. She would take everything he would give her. And if that meant only one night then so be it. She would worry tomorrow about the pain she would feel when their paths separated.

 

_She! May be the reason I survive…The why and wherefore I'm alive …The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years…_

_  
_

He whispered to her and kissed her neck softly. By now she was sure of one thing; she was falling for Draco Malfoy. She was falling hard and the only thing she could do was hope that he felt the same way. As the song ended, he guided her toward the window. His arms still firmly wrapped around her waist. "It's past midnight. Happy Yule Granger." He said and kissed her cheek.

 

"Happy Yule Draco." His heart did a back flip at the sound of his name.

 

As they gazed at the sky, a falling star caught Draco's eye. "Quick love," He murmured. "Make a wish." And she did. She wished for Draco to be hers and unknown to her he made the exact same wish.

 

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

As the days flew by, Hermione and Draco were getting closer. Accidental touches, secret stares and little smiles were their usual routine. Often he would catch her staring and she would smile shyly at him. Draco had promised himself that he would not force her to accept him as her mate. She would submit to him willingly. At least he hoped so, or things would get really bad for him.

For generations, the Malfoys were male Veelas, very rare and powerful creatures. When Draco first felt the bond with Hermione a few months prior he went straight to his father. Needless to say, Lucius was furious with his son for choosing a muggle born for his mate. That was the straw which broke the hippogriff's back. They fought and wands were drawn until Narcissa and Severus interfered and thus the plan of Draco's death was formed. Unknown to Lucius, of course. For him and his _friends,_ Draco was dead.

 

His thoughts drifted back to Hermione. She was really an incredible creature. She was clever, witty and an unbelievably forgiving person. As for her looks she had an aristocratic beauty. She was born to be a Malfoy. He twirled the blood red apple in his hands as he waited for her to come join him for dinner.

 

Finally Hermione came out of her room dressed in sweatpants and a very tight top making Draco moan lowly. She would be the death of him. She plopped herself in the armchair opposite him and dug in to her food. After a while she noticed that Draco didn't have a plate in front of him and he was only holding a red apple.

 

"Do you know what the apple symbolizes Granger?" He murmured.

 

"Yes, it's the forbidden fruit that cost Adam and Eve a life in the Garden of Eden. It symbolizes temptation and sin." She whispered quietly. Of course his little lioness would know the answer. She was the brightest witch of her age after all. Rising up from his seat he walked over her and stood behind her. He bend over and whispered in her ear.

 

"Have you ever  _sinned_  Granger?" Hermione nodded and shivers run down her spine. "Mhm…interesting." He hummed against her.

 

Draco pulled her on her feet, wrapped his hands around her and kissed a path from her ear down to the base of her neck.

 

She was completely lost by now. She had lost a game she didn't know they were playing. His arms around her felt divine and if this was what hell felt like she would give everything to stay right here. Letting go of her waist, Draco chuckled darkly at the whimper that fell from her lips. He made his way over to where he left the apple and placed it in her hands. His grey eyes locked with her amber ones.

 

"Tell me Granger," He was only a breath away from her face. "Are you tempted enough to sin again?" He asked her and then left the room leaving a very confused and aroused Hermione alone once again.

 

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

Hermione was tossing and turning on her bed. Earlier today she had talked with Harry through the DA coin. She told him she was fine but left the details like where she was and with who untold. It wouldn't do for him to find out about her and Draco. Not now anyway. Draco's words echoed in her mind  _"Are you tempted enough to sin again?"_  Images of a very naked Draco doing all kinds of naughty things to her body were assaulting her mind. She needed a glass of milk desperately. She made her way to the kitchen. The apple was still in the drawing room waiting for her to decide if she wanted Draco.

 

Ignoring it she took the glass of milk and headed back to her room. Passing by the bathroom she saw the door slightly ajar. What was inside the bathroom took her breath away.

 

Draco was pleasuring himself in the shower. She watched his as he stroked his shaft. He looked sinfully angelic. The hard muscles of his abdomen were rippling as he stroked himself faster. It was such an erotic sight. Hermione couldn't help the carnal desire that was rising inside her. It was like his body was calling to hers. She could feel heat coursing through her body and moist pooling between her legs.

 

_"Hermione…"_ She heard him moan.  _Oh sweet Morgana!_ He was moaning her name.

 

She looked down the hallway back were the apple was. Was she tempted enough to bite the apple? Was she tempted enough to be a sinner? Because whatever this was it was pure sin.

His moans became louder and she knew he was close. Making her way back to the living room she grabbed the apple from the table and took a big bite. Returning to her room she left the bitten apple outside of his door. As she closed her bedroom door she slipped out of her sweatpants and top. She transfigurated a pair of cotton knickers in to a pair of silk ones; slipped them on and got in to bed.

She gave up. She wouldn't play his games anymore. If he wanted her he would come get her.

_She closed her eyes and waited._

****~Someone Like You~** **

******  
**

Draco was in need of a really cold shower. When he left her in drawing room he was a minute away from throwing her on the carpet and mating her within an inch of his life. He slipped out of his clothes and got in the shower. The cold water didn't help. Her scent was still around him, torturing him. He couldn't fight the animal inside of him much longer. Sooner or later she would have to submit to him. Images of Hermione naked against his green silk sheets were running through his mind. She laid there begging him to take her, to make her his. He could feel the Veela inside of him beckoning for her to come to him.

 

He took his now hard erection in his hand and jerked slowly. He imagined how wet and how tight she would be. He took pride that he would be her first and only lover, he would teach her everything she would need about the art of lovemaking. Another image came of Hermione squirming under him as her orgasm washed over her as he drove himself harder and deeper inside of her warm quim. Her tight walls milking him for all he was worth.

 

_"Hermione…"_ He moaned as ecstasy washed over him and he came all over his hand. Washing quickly he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He made his way over to his room only to find the red apple waiting for him in front of his door. He bent down and wrapped his long fingers around the forbidden fruit. There was a large bite in it.

 

_He knew she would surrender eventually._

_  
_

Standing in the hallway for a few minutes he contemplated what to do. Should he let her burn for a while or should he go to her now. He chose the later he didn't have the strength to wait any longer. He made his way soundlessly toward her room and opened the door slowly. The room was dark and the only light was the moon that gave a soft glow. He spotted her lying in her bed facing away from him; he could hear her heart beating fast.

 

_So she was expecting him._

_  
_

He let the towel fall to the floor and slipped in the bed with her. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her body flush with his. Hermione could feel his erection pressing at the small of her back. He kissed her neck lightly.

 

"Were you waiting for me  _Hermione_?" He whispered huskily into her ear. Her name sounded like sweet music falling from his lips. She nodded, unable to answer. His lips and mouth were kissing and nipping a path down her neck heading down to her collarbone. Draco rolled her gently to her back and laid his body on top of hers. He caught her mouth in a frenzied kiss pouring everything he felt for her into it. Hermione's body was on fire. So many sensations at once. He felt like heaven. He woke the animal inside her and she could feel her excitement soaking her knickers as his hard member rubbed against her through the thin cloth that separated them.

 

He kissed the corner of her mouth then made his way down to her pert breasts. Hermione let out a low moan as his lips closed around a nipple and he sucked lightly. Pleasure coursed through her body and the only thing she could do was whimper as Draco's tongue assaulted her breasts. Never had a man touched her that way before. He kissed down her stomach and stopped just where her knickers began. He looked up at her for any sign of regret, but his lioness gave him a seductive smile and nodded for him to continue.

 

She knew she should feel fear, but something inside of her told her to not be scared. He kissed her clit through her knickers then grabbed the offending fabric and tore it in two exposing her bare slit to his hungry eyes. He took one long lick from her opening up to her clit and Hermione let out a loud moan. "That's it pet, let me hear you." He hummed against her hot flesh and progressed to eat it with long strokes , teasing her bundle of nerves and thrusting his tongue inside her sopping channel until she creamed all over his face. She laid there limp as he kissed his way back up to her body. He took her lips again and she could taste herself on his tongue, for some reason it was highly arousing.

 

"How was that sweetness?" He asked her as he kissed her neck.

 

"Mhm… I've never felt anything like that before." She hummed. "Will you let me return the favor please?" She asked him innocently, but her tone was anything but that.

 

"Not now pet. I need to be inside of you." He moved his manhood against her wet lips. He kissed her lips again and positioned his erection to her opening. "This is going to hurt pet." He kissed her forehead and thrust deeply inside of her breaking through her innocence. Hermione let out a cry as she felt the unbearable pain and all the air left her lungs. Draco held her tight and whispered in her ear sweet nothings waiting for the pain to subside.

 

Looking at his eyes, the only thing she could see was love and affection. She kissed his lips softly. "Move Draco. It's okay." Draco began thrusting again watching for any sign of pain. He studied her as he thrust deeper and faster inside her tight passage. Her face was flushed and she made the most angelic little sounds, they were like music to his ears.

 

"That's it mate, take your pleasure from me." He murmured as he kissed her passionately. "Moan for me princess let me hear you." Hermione was getting close; throwing one of her legs over his shoulder he adjusted the angle so he was thrusting just the right way so he could hit that special spot inside her. Her breath came out in sort pants and she could feel her body reaching new highs.  _What was this man doing to her?_

_  
_

Draco let a low growl as he felt her walls clamp around him. "Tell me you are mine." He snarled in her ear thrusting harder inside her. "Tell me." Hermione could only nod but that was not enough for him. "Tell me Granger." He demand from her emphasizing his words thrusting harder every time.

 

"Yours." She whimpered. "I'm yours. Always have been." She breathed against his lips. He kissed her one more time as she exploded moments later just as Draco lowered his head above her right breast and his sharp teeth pierced deep through her skin marking her as his. Moments later he exploded too pumping his life giving seed inside her.

 

Both were lying on the bed trying to catch their breath. Hermione was the first to recover. "You're a Veela." She said in a matter of fact tone. Her eyes were still closed as she snuggled closer to his body.

 

"Yes." Draco answered wrapping his arms around her.

 

"You mated me." She said in a sleepy voice and the only thing he could do was nod. Hermione looked up to his face, worry was written all over it . She kissed his forehead and then his mouth making him smile a little. "It's okay Draco. I love you too." She snuggled against him again and let sleep over take her. In a weird way it didn't scare her at all that she was his mate. She knew that they would figure it out in the end. Draco kissed her hair and thanked God for sending this exquisite creature in his path.

 

To an outsider the way he claimed her could seem selfish. He tricked her in to this after all. But she was his only way; there was nothing else out there for him. His mother's words rang in his ears….

 

_"That's what love is Draco; A selfish need for another human. A fire that only he or she can tame down. "_

_  
_

Both dreamed of a free world that night. They dreamed of a big family with children with blond curly hair and silver eyes.

_**~The End~** _


End file.
